


Stormy Snuggles

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: It's date night.





	Stormy Snuggles

T’was a dark and stormy winter’s night in Gotham, and there was absolutely no way in Hell Jason or Tim were going on patrol, because it was also date night. As such, they were both dressed in Jason’s pajamas (Jason because they were his, Tim because he was a clothing thief of epic proportions) and curled up under a blanket on the couch, watching a shitty horror movie as they drank wine and just enjoyed each other’s presence. Tim was laying on top of Jason, cozy and half-asleep as he watched the horror movie’s next victim creep through the dark house with a candle, completely unaware that the murderer was right behind her with a knife. Her piercing scream filled the apartment for a split second, then a huge clap of thunder drowned it out and the lights flickered before the whole apartment went completely dark. Jason sighed from under Tim and stated, “Well, that’s annoying. Storm must’ve fucked up the generator or something. I suppose I should go grab a flashlight.”

Tim groaned and moved to try and squish Jason with his body, whining sleepily, “Nooo, ‘m comfy! Don’t make me move!”

Jason laughed, threading his fingers through Tim’s hair and answering, “Alright, fine, I’ll be your pillow and we can just lay here in the dark.”

Tim gave a sleepy thumbs up and tucked the blankets a little tighter around them, wishing the power outage hadn’t taken the heater with it. The damp chill of Gotham was ever-pervasive and Tim was ever-cold, even snuggled up against Jason’s furnace of a body. Jason smiled down at his fiancé, then suggested, “How about we go to bed, Baby Bird?”

Tim gave a whine at the idea of moving and, undeterred, Jason bribed, “I’ll carry you, no movement required on your part, and the bed has all those nice warm blankets you can snuggle up under. If you really want, I can even read to you. Light a candle, create a nice ambiance, and just read to you until you fall asleep.”

The picture Jason painted was very, very tempting and Tim hummed, then rolled off of Jason and stumbled into the bedroom. Jason followed, stopping by the kitchen to grab a few candles, then headed into the bedroom, where he found a vaguely Tim-sized lump curled under the covers, a pair of sleepy blue eyes peeking over the edge of the blankets. Jason couldn’t help his fond laugh as he set the candles on the bedside table, lighting them and climbing under the blankets. As Jason picked up his copy of Jane Eyre, Tim immediately snuggled up to him, fully intent on stealing Jason’s body heat for himself. Jason smiled and opened his book to the bookmark, then buried his hand in Tim’s hair and began reading. Tim settled in and closed his eyes, letting Jason’s voice lull him to sleep as he mumbled, “Love you, Jay.”

He was awake just long enough to hear, “Love you too, Baby Bird.”


End file.
